


Pinky Promise

by nickelsleeve



Category: CLC (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, i love girls so much and i love clc, request, stan talent stan clc ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Ting Yan begins packing up her textbooks and notes. "Okay, but then we have to get back to studying, promise?"Yeeun holds out a pinky finger like they're 5 years old again. "Pinky promise."





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from one of my twitter followers and also I love girls and Yeelkie so why not write some fluff.

"You want to get some ice cream?" 

Ting Yan looks up from her book to stare at her best friend and raises and eyebrow. They were supposed to be studying, they had  _finals._

"We need to be studying," she replies motioning to her textbook.

Yeeun just sighs and slides Ting Yan's book across the table. "We can finish studying after we get ice cream. The weather is great and we need a break."

Ting Yan didn't want to agree with Yeeun but she knew her friend was right. Especially since her vision  _was_ starting to get a little blurry and her head  _was_ starting to ache from reading the same paragraph over and over in an attempt to understand macroeconomics. Yeeun was always right.

Ting Yan begins packing up her textbooks and notes. "Okay, but then we have to get back to studying, promise?"

Yeeun holds out a pinky finger like they're 5 years old again. "Pinky promise."

 

They make their way to the ice cream stand at the corner of campus. The weather is nice so it's crowded and all the tables are taken--students litter the sidewalk and curb, sitting on any available surface while enjoying their ice cream in the sun's heat. 

Ting Yan tries not to notice the way Yeeun's dark hair shines in the light of the waning evening sun or the way she feels when she looks at Yeeun--warm and happy and fluttery all at once. 

They decide to split a medium strawberry sundae.

"I don't have my wallet," Yeeun smiles sheepishly patting at her shorts.

Ting Yan doesn't even roll her eyes, used to this from her best friend. "I'll pay, but we'll have to split because I'm poor."

After receiving their ice cream they search for a place to sit and settle on the sidewalk's curb under the shade of a blooming cherry blossom tree. It's unusually warm for spring and the feel of late afternoon sun hangs deep in the sky sending golden rays onto everything.

"You've got strawberry on your face," Yeeun giggles and Ting Yan blushes for some reason. She wipes at her face but Yeeun shakes her head. "You missed--here let me get it for you."

There shouldn't be anything sensual or weird about the way Yeeun's fingers feel against the corner of Ting Yan's mouth. There shouldn't be a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach as she watches Yeeun place her finger coated with strawberry topping into her mouth. But there is. And Ting Yan is confused and warm.

"Did you get it all?" Ting Yan's voice is oddly stilted and she inwardly kicks herself for feeling so silly about the whole situation. 

"Hmmm," Yeeun says, her eyes crinkling as she gives Ting Yan a bright smile. "Not quite all of it yet."

And it's perfect really, Ting Yan recalls, the late summer sun and cherry blossoms and beautiful Yeeun with her dark hair falling in her face leaning towards her.

Ting Yan closes her eyes half a second two late and takes in the sight of Yeeun leaning towards her.

The kiss is chaste and soft and way too quick. 

"Oh," Ting Yan manages to say, her eyes wide and shocked, her stomach doing backflips and jumping jacks.

Yeeun smiles again and a few cherry blossom petals fall onto her head. "There." She leans back and continues eating the sundae like nothing out of the ordinary has happened. "I got it all."

Ting Yan can't respond. 

 

They're supposed to be studying. After all, Yeeun pinky promised. 

But Ting Yan can't concentrate on her notes. She's too focused on the way Yeeun's fingers flip the pages or the way Yeeun chews on the left corner of her lower lip when she doesn't quite understand something and the way a few cherry blossom petals have stuck in Yeeun's hair with startling contrast. Every time Yeeun moves Ting Yan feels her heart jump into her throat.

She wants to leap over the library table and ask what happened earlier but Yeeun is staunchly ignoring whatever  _that_ was making Ting Yan on edge.

"Stop being so edgy," Yeeun says without looking up from her biology textbook. "Your sighing is making it difficult to concentrate."

Ting Yan wants to reply that Yeeun is making it difficult for  _her_ to concentrate. "What?"

Yeeun looks up and into Ting Yan's eyes and that too warm feeling comes back. "You're on edge. You always sigh a bunch when something is bothering you. I'm trying to study here."

Ting Yan squints at Yeeun. "I am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Don't be a child, Ting Yan."

The way Yeeun says her name sends goosebumps across Ting Yan's skin. She pouts at her best friend. "Just go back to studying."

Yeeun gives Ting Yan a long appraising look before going back to her studying. Ting Yan suffers for the next few hours and not because of macroeconomics.

 

Yeeun grabs Ting Yan's hand as they walk back to the dorms and Ting Yan jerks, surprised, but it doesn't seem to bother Yeeun who is walking a little faster than normal and looking straight ahead. 

Her hand is soft and warm and a little bit clammy and feels like it fits perfectly in Ting Yan's hand. She squeezes Yeeun's hand experimentally, not really sure why she has such an urge, and Yeeun gives her a soft squeeze back. 

Ting Yan's eyes follow her the contours of her best friend's face, trying not to linger on her lips. It's dark but she can still somehow make out their familiar shape in the dim glow of the street lamps and moonlight. 

She doesn't even realize she's stopped until Yeeun pulls on her hand and turns to face her.

"Hey," Yeeun says and it's like there's something more in that singular statement, something under the surface and Ting Yan isn't quite sure what that means.

"Hey."

They stare at each other in the fading warmth of the night.

"What was that?" Ting Yan finally manages to say after a beat of silence. "That-- _that_ earlier?"

Her favorite crinkly eye smile appears on Yeeun's face. "Oh,  _that_."

"Yes."

"That was a kiss, Ting Yan."

Warm heat begins to spread in Ting Yan's belly. "A-a kiss?"

Yeeun takes a step closer to Ting Yan, their hands still clasped together. "Mhmm," her free hand brushes some of Ting Yan's hair out of her face and the next sentence comes out in a whisper. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

She doesn't wait for a response.

Yeeun's mouth fits perfectly against Ting Yan's she thinks. They're soft and she tastes vaguely of vanilla and strawberry and Yeeun and Ting Yan is falling fast--her free arm wrapping around Yeeun's waist and pulling her closer. 

"Wow," Ting Yan says against Yeeun's lips and feels her best friend smile against her skin.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Yeeun says looking into Ting Yan's eyes, searching for something.

Ting Yan whispers. "Promise?"

She feels Yeeun tug on her pinky finger and they both turn to walk home together.


End file.
